Cuando la luz se apaga y solo queda oscuridad
by Souldarkalone
Summary: Dean nunca haría daño a su querido hermano Sam o si? Después de 9x23 . Un solo capitulo


_HOLA DE NUEVO A TODOS , HACE TIEMPO QUE NO PUBLICO PORQUE ESTUVE ESTUDIANDO PARA LOS EXÁMENES DE LA UNIVERSIDAD , BUENO ESTO ES ALGO QUE TENIA DESDE QUE TERMINO LA TEMPORADA 9, OH DIOS QUE FINAL! DEAN DEMONIO 3 _

_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y PRONTO ESTARÉ CONTINUANDO **AISLADO DEL MUNDO** , YA SE QUE HA PASADO TIEMPO DESDE MI ULTIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN PERO CONTINUARE ESCRIBIENDO! ;)_

_ Bueno ahora solo me voy a relajar con un poco de __música_

_... **I'm on the highway to hell **  
**Highway to hell ... 3**_

* * *

**Cuando la luz se apaga y solo queda oscuridad **

"-Por favor Dean no hagas esto, no mas por favor" Sam dijo con lagrimas de miedo en los ojos

"Porque no Sammy? esto es lo que mereces por arruinar mi vida , esto es lo que merece un monstruo como tu" dijo Dean mientras seguía tallando la piel de

Sam con el cuchillo y Sam seguía suplicando

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN****SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Todo había empezado normalmente como todo lo que habían estado hecho desde que Dean había sido apuñalado por Metatron, pero eso había sido dos semanas atrás , claro ellos se habían preguntado porque Dean no había muerto por esa herida fatal y habían concluido que era uno de los efectos de la marca porque Dean lo había dicho así y no quería continuar hablando acerca del tema y decía que era una mierda que lo resolverían después, en fin ellos habían vuelto a la normalidad investigando algunos casos y siguiendo de cerca el tema de los ángeles

Pero si sabia lo que venia después , se hubiese preocupado mas

Hoy era un día común pero la diferencia de que cuando fue a mostrarle un caso a Dean , lo encontró en el baño y empezó a hablarle concentrado en los asesinatos y que podría ser un demonio de bajo nivel pero igualmente peligroso

Pero cuando no oyó ninguna respuesta , lo miro y le pregunto si estaba bien entonces en ese momento Dean se dio vuelta y lo miro con los ojos negros y una sonrisa de asesino psicópata, Sam no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada porque Dean fuertemente contra la pared golpeando su cabeza en el proceso y llevándolo a la inconsciencia

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN****SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Y bien ahora estaba aquí en la mesa de la sala de los hombres de letras torturado por su hermano , el que juro protegerlo de todo y aunque no se lo decía hace mucho tiempo , era su héroe .

El cuchillo la camisa y la cara de Dean estaba salpicado con la sangre de Sam

Mientras que Sam , era un lío de sangre por todos lados, su pecho estaba cubierto por finos , gruesos y precisos cortes de cuchillo y su cara estaba llena de moretones , sus pies fueron quemados , el piso de la sala y la mesa era un río sangriento

Lo único que mantenía su dignidad fueron sus pantalones o lo que quedaba de ellos porque fueron cortados por el cuchillo de Dean.

Sam no soportaba mas no sabia si el dolor mas fuerte era el físico o las palabras de odio que salían de la boca de Dean , su hermano mayor impresionante

como Dean solía bromear con el , el solo quería al viejo Dean de vuelta , el que bromeaba todo el tiempo , el que lo molestaba con sus chistes sarcásticos y

sobre las camareras calientes , el quería ese Dean , con esos pensamientos y el dolor que sentía Sam no resistió mas y sollozo fuerte

"-Awww pobre Sammy esta llorando quieres un abrazo de Dean , que lastima pero Dean no esta en casa ahora y creo que no vendrá " se burlo Dean y bajo el cuchillo tallando una profunda cortada en el pecho de Sam.

El dolor era mucho, Sam solo seguía enfocado en una cosa, _Dean _quería a Dean de vuelta

"-Por favor Dean ya no mas por favor , lo siento por todo, lo siento, lo siento pero ya no me hagas daño" Lloro Sam, pero no movió ni una fibra sentimental de Dean, hizo lo contrario se rió de el

"-Ahh Sammy como me haces reír , solo pidiendo por favor y lo siento solo vas a hacerme retroceder , acéptalo Sam eres un monstruo , desde que naciste has

jodido mi vida y la de papá , si no hubieras nacido todo estaría bien , no tendría que cazar ni atender asuntos del cielo y los malditos ángeles , podría haber

tenido una vida normal , mamá y papá estarían vivos y todos seriamos felices suena como la maldita vida de pastel de manzana , pero no , no fue así tenias

que nacer , hacer que mamá muriera y hacer que papá se convierta en un maldito sargento de mierda , y dejar de ser el padre cariñoso que era y todo para

que, para que tu crezcas y arruines todo"

"-Murieron personas Sam! eso es lo que hacen los que te rodean mamá, Jessica ,papá , Bobby y yo Sam mírame he muerto varias veces por ti , un monstruo inútil que no vale la pena ,siempre cuidando de ti como papá decía "_cuida de Sammy_ "

"-Si sabia lo que me pasaría ya te hubiese matado desde pequeño"termino Dean con la voz llena de odio y sus ojos en todo momento negro y sin expresión , pero luego volvió su sonrisa

"-Pero bueno eso es por lo que estamos hoy aquí para terminar lo que debí hacer hace tantos años" dijo Dean suspirando y volviendo a tallar una y otra y otra vez en el torso de Sam

Varios cortes y quemaduras después , Sam estaba tan tranquilo como si hubiera muerto pero no era así , esta despierto pero sus ojos estaban desenfocados

todo lo que sentía ahora era el dolor y el miedo a hermano , se suponía que no debería ser así no? nunca podría tenerle miedo a Dean , pero el dijo que era

un monstruo inútil y merecía morir así con miedo , torturado por la persona que mas quería en este mundo y lo único que le quedaba , Dean tenia razón si no

hubiese nacido las cosas serian mejor ,Dean tendría a mamá papá y una vida normal ...

"-Aww el pequeño Sammy se mojo los pantalones ? es que tiene miedo de su hermano mayor?Dean se burlo de Sam mientras admiraba su obra de arte que eran los cortes que había infligido .

Sam ya no le importaba que se haya mojado a si mismo , todo lo que quería era que esto fuera una pesadilla y se despertara pronto para ver que su hermano lo consuela

"-Me das asco Sam eres un monstruo repugnante" dijo Dean mientras escupía en su rostro , Sam se estremeció ante la acción y las palabras de Dean

"-Pero sabes que Sammy" dijo Dean mientras hacia girar el cuchillo en los dedos y se acerco al oído de Sam y le agarro fuerte de su cabello haciendo que lo mirada directamente los ojos

"-Creo que me divertí lo suficiente y es hora de que termine con esto" dijo Dean

"-No por favor no me hagas esto Dee por favor voy a ser bueno por favor lo siento , lo siento Dee no me hagas mas daño , yo te quiero Dee por favor no mas lo siento" dijo suplicando y sollozando Sam como si fuera un niño pequeño

En ese instante Dean reacciono, el nombre Dee lo trajo de vuelta fue ese nombre que había escuchado de Sam tantas veces cuando era pequeño , sus ojos

se volvieron nuevamente verdes y soltó el pelo de Sam

"-Sammy ?" dijo Dean suavemente moviendo el pulgar para apartar las lagrimas de Sam que se estremeció ante el contacto

"-Dee eres tu?" sollozo esperanzado Sam sonando otra vez como un niño con esa mirada de cachorro

"-Bingo! esta vez soy yo hermanito" y los ojos de Dean se volvieron negros

"-No Dee por favor por.."

Dean sonrió y corto la garganta de Sam de un corte rápido y preciso y sonría mientras la vida de su hermano se apagaba en sus ojos y la sangre corría en su cuello

* * *

Dean Winchester se levanto exaltado de la pesadilla que acaba de tener

"-Que mierda fue eso" murmuró para si mismo levantándose y yendo al baño a lavarse la cara

Antes de lavarse , de pronto recordó Sam! tenia que ver que no le haya pasado nada y que estaba a salvo , cuando iba a salir casi volando del baño , la voz de Sam llego desde la sala del bunker

"-Dean estas despierto ? porque ya te oí y he hecho café ,ven que quiero mostrarte algunas noticias parece como un caso para nosotros"

_Oh Sammy esta bien bueno fue solo una estúpida pesadilla , ya pareces una chica preocupándose _pensó y dijo fuerte "-Si Sammy ya voy" como para que lo escuchara cuando escucho el _ok_ fue rápidamente fue al baño se lavo la cara y se miro al espejo , otra vez la voz de Sam se hizo eco

"-Dean estas bien ?"

"-Si Sammy estoy bien... " _estoy bien hermanito, estoy mas que bien_" dijo esto ultimo murmurando para si mismo con una sonrisa ,sus ojos brillaron en negro frente al espejo y salio del baño para ir a la sala con Sam.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTOR : Espero que les haya gustado ,y gracias por haber leído , muy pronto estaré actualizando mi otro fic Aislado del mundo

Comenten lo que les pareció este fic , sus comentarios serian de gran ayuda! ;)

Besos! :)


End file.
